My Talon
by Won-Chan108
Summary: After rescuing Nightwing from a mission, something in him changed. Something dark, twisted, and sexual. Talon. Every night, whenever Dick went to sleep, he'd awake as Talon and attack anyone in sight, including Damian. Whenever Dick wakes up, he doesn't remember anything, but Damian does. Now he gets to keep a side of Dick all to himself. His Talon. DamiDick and DickDami story.


**My Talon**

 **A DamiDick and DickDami Story. Don't like, then don't read!**

 **Warning Story Contains: DamiDick, DickDami, Rape, Choking, Violence, and Boy x Boy Romance**

Dick and Damian were close. Like **really** close. Closer than brothers were supposed to be.

Each were ready to die for the other if needed.

Damian would crash at Dick's place on a regular basis so they could bond uninterrupted.

Dick tells Damian how much he loves him every day since he knows Bruce isn't big on showing emotion.

To Dick, he saw Damian as his precious little brother, even as a son. He sometimes wished he could adopt the boy or have him close to home with him.

To Damian, he saw Dick as an angel, so pure and innocent for someone his age. Not afraid to trust or give his heart to anyone, even Damian. But as Damian entered his teenage years, he saw Dick as more than family. Something sexual.

But he wouldn't dare tell a soul about this. Father would worry, Jason would laugh, Tim would snitch, Jon wouldn't be any help, and he didn't trust anyone else in the batfamily. But most of all, he worried how Dick would respond.

Dick was known to break hearts and get his own heart broken. Plus Damian knew how much Dick loved him, if he were to betray that love, Dick would act weird around him.

For now, the boy had spent the night at Dick's apartment. Since it was just the two of them, they shared a bed.

Damian lied on his side staring at Dick's sleeping face. Due to Jon's influence, the boy had become an early riser.

He would use this time to marvel at Dick's beauty and sneak in some screenshots with his phone, _'I should thank that alien the next time I see him.'_

Just then, the acrobat began stirring in his sleep, "Mmnnhh.."

Damian tucked his phone away, "Good morning."

Dick covered his mouth to yawn, "Mowrning." He smiled at Damian under the covers, "You sleep okay honey?"

He looked radiant even when he just woke up, "Just the usual city noises, nothing I can't tolerate."

"Good." He kissed Damian on the lips, "MMwah, I'll go make some scrambled eggs." He got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

When it was just the two of them Dick always kissed Damian on the lips. Just a light peck, like the ones you give family.

Damian touched his lips, he wished for deeper kisses. Ones where he could feel Dick's tongue against his own. He'd seen the way Dick made out with his past girlfriends, he wanted that too.

Dick peeked out the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth, "Hm? Something wrong baby bat?"

Damian got out of bed too, "Nothing. And stop calling me 'baby bat.'"

He pouted and grabbed his toothbrush. He and Dick shared a cup in the bathroom for their brushes. Damian decided that he should leave some of his belongings behind since he spends so much time at Dick's place.

"Well I can't help it, you're my lil baby~!" he pinched Damian's cheek.

"Stop. It."

He cooed, "Aaaw, your face is so kyute and smooth~!"

Damian blushed and swatted his hand away, "Ugh, stop it with the baby talk! I'm too old for that."

Dick snickered, "You're 10."

He grumbled as he brushed his teeth, "I'm 14!"

They gargled mouthwash and spat into the sink. Damian rinsed it out as Dick put on an apron over his boxers.

Whenever they weren't eating cereal, Dick would take the time to make scrambled eggs and toast, something simple. Damian gave him plenty of lectures on eating healthy.

The boy sat at the table watching Dick make eggs. His attire was distracting.

It was bad enough Damian had to keep calm sleeping next to him like that, but now he had to watch Dick flaunt around the apartment wearing practically nothing.

"How do you want your eggs?"

Damian kept staring at his backside.

Dick looked over his shoulder, "Hm?"

He sat up straight, "Anything's fine, just nothing burnt."

He pouted, "Ugh, I **can** cook you know! Geez, you sound like Alfred."

The two enjoyed a simple breakfast and watched morning cartoons. After some cartoons and changing clothes, it was time to take Damian back to the mansion.

Their usual weekends together in Bludhaven involved spending the night at Dick's place, patrolling, videogames, and brotherly bonding.

He wanted to spend more than just the weekend there but sadly Damian didn't live in Bludhaven, and Bruce was still he legal guardian.

 **. . .**

Dick pulled up to the mansion and went inside to greet everybody.

"Heeey B!" he hugged Bruce and gave him a loving squeeze.

Bruce awkwardly patted his back, "Dick. I take it you two had fun in Bludhaven."

He clung to Damian and smiled brightly, "Yup. Same old, same old."

The boy groaned and shook him off, "Ugh."

Bruce was dressed in his work suit, Damian could tell he was leaving to Wayne Tech. He was used to barely seeing his father.

As he walked past them he offered, "The TV in the living room is free if you want to show Dick your new game."

Damian nodded.

"YOU GOT A NEW GAME?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to show Jon first."

Dick followed Damian to the living room pouting, "You're just scared that I'd beat you in it."

The two relaxed on the couch and played the new game. Alfred brought them chips and juice to snack on while they played.

It didn't take Dick long to lose, so Damian continued on the quest solo.

"Heh, told you you'd just lose."

"Whatever, these new games are getting tougher these days." He wrapped his arms around Damian.

The boy was used to it and continued focusing on the game, "Jon and I got further into the quest, I figured this game would be too difficult for **your** standards."

Dick placed Damian on his lap and rested his chin on Damian's head to watch him play. His arms were wrapped snuggly around his waist.

"Hmph, do you prefer hanging with Jon more than me?"

He blushed a bit, "..that's not what I meant." He felt Dick's warmth pressed closely against him, "Must you be so clingy?"

He cuddled against Damian, "Awww, but you're so warm and snuggly. Mmnnhh.." his nose sniffed the back of Damian's head, "You always smell like flowers and sunshine."

"Stop."

"Like a freshly born baby."

"Grayson!"

His face reddened as he breathed in Dick's scent too. His pants got tight and he could barely focus on the game. It was no secret that Dick was a huge coddler.

But Damian wasn't used to such bodily contact. Now that puberty had kicked in, he was slowly noticing how attractive the acrobat was.

Damian's heart beat fast in his chest, he felt ready to explode as Dick held onto him.

Just then he heard footsteps approaching. Damian immediately stood up from Dick's lap.

Jason and Tim entered the room, "What up bat-bitches!" Jason took off his red helmet, "Heard you come in Dickiebird, what? Can't say hi to your **other** brothers?"

Dick smiled and gave Tim a hug, "Sorry, got caught up with playing games."

Tim chuckled, "Hey, I'm not jealous. Damian only opens up to you anyway."

"Shut it Drake." He saved his data and turned it off, "If you and Todd weren't such uncultured swine, maybe I'd show some interest in you two too."

Jason rolled his eyes and Tim put his hands on his hips, "Hmph."

Dick shrugged, "Come on guys, it hasn't been a minute yet and you're all ready to kill each other."

The boy groaned and left the living room.

Damian hated it when Tim and Jason came along. He couldn't be alone with Dick anymore, and Dick loved **everyone** in the batfamily so he had to learn to share him.

But Damian didn't want to share, he wanted a special piece of his big brother all to himself.

Jason called out to him, "Don't get upset Damian, you can keep cuddling with Dick!"

He whipped around, "I **wasn't** cuddling with him!"

Tim smirked, "You totally were."

"I was not!" he pointed an accusing finger at Dick, "I was playing games and he did it on his own!"

Jason raised a brow, "You could've, like, stopped him."

Tim rubbed it in, "But he didn't, I don't blame him Dick always loved cuddling with us when **we** were your age too."

Damian's face turned red with anger. He didn't want them to interfere, Damian didn't want them to be put on the same level as them.

Jason put an arm around Dick, "Why **did** we stop cuddling Dick? Damian's not your **only** little brother." He had a seductive purr in his voice, "You're welcome to share a bed with me **any** day. Even Roy can join us."

Dick snorted, "Pfff, there's nothing **little** about you or Roy. And besides," he removed his hand from his shoulder, "your hands were getting way too grabby when you got older."

"Well can you blame us, **everyone** likes cuddling with you, even the little gremlin." He gestured to Damian.

The boy growled, "GRRR, I DO **NOT** LIKE CUDDLING WITH GRAYSON! I **tolerate** him! I don't like him at all!"

He huffed angrily and resumed storming out of the living room.

Dick glared at his brothers, "Guys, too far."

Tim rubbed the back of his head, "It was just a little teasing, I didn't expect him to be so sensitive."

Jason sat on the couch, "Well he's not a baby anymore Dick, he's a teenager. He's a little ball of testosterone and rage, so try not to coddle him so much."

Dick pouted and crossed his arms worrying about Damian, "I know. But he's different, okay?"

 **. . .**

Damian petted his cat while lying in bed. He regretted making a scene and insulting Dick. He knew how much of a fool he made of himself.

"Stupid hormones, haaa, why can't I keep calm around him?" he held up the black cat and looked into its eyes, "Why can't I be more honest?"

The cat meowed and licked it's furry lips.

There was a small knock at the door, "Come in."

Dick opened the door and walked in, "Hey.."

He sat up in bed and let the cat escape out the door, "Hey."

Dick closed the door behind him, "Feel like talking?"

"No, I already know what its about." He rolled his eyes, "I.. I didn't mean what I said. It's not that I don't like cuddling, it's just-."

He sat on his bed with him, "I know Damian. Jason and Tim teased you too far and you felt backed into a corner."

"Good. You understand."

"I know I'm a huge coddler, but you should know I don't think of you the same way I think of Tim and Jason when **they** were younger." He rubbed the back of his head, "I stopped cuddling with them when they became bratty teenagers."

"Grayson, **I'm** a teenager."

"I know, but you're **my** bratty teenager." He smiled, "You're like a.. you know.. to me."

"Oh.. right." He blushed.

Dick placed his hand on top of Damian's, "No matter how old you get, I'll be there for you and I'll be babying you every step of the way. Whether you like it or not."

Damian blushed, _'Oh, he meant as a son.'_ "I was prepared for that anyway."

He stood up off of the bed and stretched, "I feel so much better that we had this talk. Mnnnh, it's getting late. Guess I'm spending the night here."

"So it seems."

Dick offered him a hand. "Feel like taking a bath together?"

He knew he should've said no but he couldn't stop his hand from grasping his, "Sure."

His face reddened as they went straight to the bathroom. As soon as they got in, Damian closed the door behind them.

His heart couldn't calm down and he hated to admit it, but he enjoyed bath-time with his brother. Damian was the only one in the batfamily who got to see Dick naked on a regular basis.

Dick began taking off his shirt and Damian hesitated to take off his own, _'I can't take my eyes off him.'_

His green eyes were focused on Dick's muscular body as he was slowly bearing himself right before his eyes.

Damian's heart pounded hard in his chest and he swallowed hard, "..damn." even with the scars on his body Dick always looked fine as hell.

He turned to him, "Hm? What's wrong sweetie, why aren't you undressing?" he was in the middle of taking his jeans off as he talked to Damian, "Need me to help you?"

"No! I can do this much, geez." He took off his shirt and tried slumping over to hide his erection, "..pajamas.. W-We need sleepwear to change into." He desperately tried not to stare at Dick's plump legs, "And laundry.. we need to give it to Pennyworth."

Dick nodded, "Riiight, I **did** rush it huh. I'll get the tub ready while you get our PJs. As for the laundry.." he stood up straight and Damian saw everything.

His pants felt tight and he was ready to explode, "I'll do it! I'll give the clothes to Pennyworth, so just hand them over." He wanted to leave and take care of himself as soon as possible.

Dick smiled and handed them over to Damian, "Great I'll get the bubbles going."

The boy gathered up the clothes and left out the bathroom as quickly as possible. Thanks to the pile of clothes in his arms, he was able to hide the obvious tent his crotch was pitching.

When he entered the neighboring laundry room, he opened up the washing machine and threw everything in. Almost everything.

Once he was naked and alone with his stubborn erection, he fished through Dick's clothes for his favorite things. He found something thin and black in Dick's jeans.

"Oh..fuck.." he held up Dick's underwear. It was a thin, stringy man-thong.

Damian had peeped into Dick's underwear drawer before and was aware that whenever he wasn't wearing boxers or going commando, Dick wore **lots** of skimpy underwear.

Being Nightwing wasn't easy in those tights, especially when it was hot out. He needed something to cup his boys in place when swinging through the air.

Damian felt the warm underwear in his hands, "How the hell does he fit everything into this tiny thing?" he stretched it out and even sniffed it a little. Dick had this on just a few minutes ago, he loved the way it smelled.

He swallowed hard and decided to give into his curiosity. Damian stretched the underwear and began trying them on himself.

As he got them around his hips, the underwear stretched and dug into the right places. They were warm and hugged his erection softly.

His legs felt like jelly as he wore Dick's underwear, _'Grayson you harlot..'_ he rubbed his crotch and leaned against the washing machine.

He massaged over it again and again wanting Dick's touch. He got wet and made a mess of the thong strangling his balls a bit.

Damian grabbed Dick's shirt out of the washing machine and sniffed it heavily, burying his nose into the pit parts.

"Mmnhhh..fuck.. Grayson." He rubbed his crotch more and envisioned Dick jerking him off.

He wanted his brother so badly. He loved everything about Dick. His face, lips, chest, abs, cock, and of course that amazing ass.

"AAaaahh!" he dripped more and squelching noises could be heard as he masturbated to Dick's sweaty clothes.

His greed for Dick grew the more time they spent together. He fought the urge to lick Dick's lips whenever they kissed good night, it took everything in him not to jump the man in his sleep, and every time Dick was naked in front of him it tortured Damian not to cum just from looking at him!

"Haa.. Haahh.. Mmnnhh.. Gray- Graysonnh!" he finally came hard into Dick's thong and drooled all over his sweaty shirt.

He huffed and shivered as he released a big load into the underwear. He sighed in disgust at the mess and slowly began peeling them off.

Webs of cum stuck to his thighs and the black fabric. The scent of him and Dick had merged and that left the boy feeling satisfied.

He put the thong and shirt together and buried them deep into the dirty laundry, never to be discovered.

Once he was naked and his erection was taken care of, he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way back to the bathroom.

As soon as he was in the room, it was steamy and foamy bubbles were overflowing from the tub.

Dick was already in the bath waiting for him, "Hey.."

Damian remained calm and locked the door behind him, "Hey."

He dropped his towel, not afraid to be naked anymore and slowly got into the tub with Dick. He sighed and tried to relax into the warm bath.

He sat between Dick's legs and marveled at all the bubbles and foam, "Haahh.. you used a lot of bubbles I see."

Dick giggled and played with the bubbles floating in the air, "Hehe, you know I had to. Bubbles make bath time fun. Now if only we had bath-toys and water guns.."

"Grayson. No. Bath time is for relaxing and cleansing."

He rested his chin on Damian's head, "Hmph, you act like we can't do all three at once. When I was in the circus I'd take baths with Zitka."

He raised a brow, "The elephant?"

"Yup, she'd shower me with her trunk. Splash fights with her were the best."

"That sounds highly unsanitary." He smiled, "But that sounds like something you'd do."

"Animals can make bath-time fun. Hey! Maybe the next time I come over we can give Titus and Ace a bath too?" he looked down at Damian smiling, "That sound fun?"

"Can batcow come too?"

Dick smooched Damian's forehead, "Of course."

His lips felt warm and his hair felt cold. He was so glad Dick didn't kiss him on the lips this time, or else jerking off one time today wouldn't be enough.

Dick poured water onto Damian's hair and began massaging his scalp, "I love you Damian."

The boy felt sleepy and enjoyed it when Dick told him that, "..I know."

He sunk deeper into the water and enjoyed Dick's scalp massage.

 **Meanwhile at the League of Assassins. . .**

Talia al Ghul and her room full of spies were looking at various computer screens. It wasn't a secret that she stalked her son everywhere he went.

Each screen held collected data her spies gathered on him from when he wakes up, to when he trains, to when he goes to school, to when he sneaks off with Jon, to when he goes to the Teen Titans, and lately to his sneaky visits to Bludhaven.

Talia growled as she saw how smitten her son was with Nightwing.

She pointed at a more recent recording from last night, "That one over there, zoom in."

"Yes ma'am."

One of the spies enlarged a recording in Bludhaven where Nightwing and Robin were on patrol laughing about something.

As the recording played without sound, they stopped talking and were staring at each other for a long time.

Nightwing then gripped Robin's chin and kissed him on the lips. It lasted for about five seconds before he pulled away.

Talia's fierce eyes glared in disgust.

Robin wasn't smiling anymore but Nightwing still was as he got out his grappling gun. He waved Robin good-bye and Robin waved back as the vigilante went to Blud.

Robin left in the opposite direction to Gotham.

"It angers you, doesn't it?"

Talia calmly turned around to the voice behind her, "You showed me this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Well I know how much you care about your son, Ms. Al Ghul." The figured revealed itself from the shadow, "And you know how much I care about mine."

Talia put her hands on her hips, "Last time I checked, Dick Grayson wasn't **your** son, **Owlman**."

The hooded villain remained monotone with his mask on, "Dick is the Gray son of Gotham, my son. My Talon. He just doesn't know it yet."

"Hmph, and what do you want from me after showing me this.." she peeked back at the incest on the screen, "..abomination."

"I was merely suggesting that we team up. You and I both know those two shouldn't be doing 'that.' I want my Talon to be the perfect soldier, by my side, and in my army." He then growled, "But your **boy** is holding him back."

Talia stomped over in her heels face-to-face with Owlman, " **My** son?! It's **Grayson** who's holding my perfect Damian back! He's made him soft, weak, ..and gay even."

Talia harbored a grudge against Dick for a long time now. He never feared her, her own son chose him over her, and Dick even laughed at her face when she threatened to kill him.

She balled her fists, "I always dreamed of my son becoming a God, a true ruler of Gotham and the rest of the world. Some day he would bless me with an heir or two. How can I have grandkids with that fruity bat hanging around him?!"

Owlman placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "You see, I don't want **your** son hanging around mine, and you don't want **mine** hanging around yours. So I have a plan, but we'll need to join forces."

She swatted his hand away, "..what did you have in mind?"

"You lure Nightwing here, and I'll handle the rest. When I'm done with him, he won't even remember Damian Wayne."

Talia smirked and Owlman began explaining the twisted plan he had in store for Dick Grayson.

 **. . .**

Back at the mansion, Damian waited by the door with his luggage. It was the weekend Dick was supposed to come for him.

But he usually came right away during the day, like a puppy happy to see it's master. Now, it was the afternoon and the sun was setting.

He paced back and forth looking at his cellphone, "Where **is** he?"

Jason was polishing his helmet, "Calm down bat-brat, something probably went down in Bludhaven or he's just stuck in traffic."

"It's been **hours** , even with his poor skills, Grayson is never **this** late."

Jason smirked, "..maybe he just got tired of hanging out with you."

Damian glared at him.

"I'm kidding! Geez.."

Just then, both Jason's and Damian's alarms went off with an alert from Tim. They exchanged looks before answering.

"You guys, get over here quick!"

"What's going on Drake?"

"Dick's been kidnapped."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Pssh, what else is new? Goldie can handle it just fine without us."

"Yeah, but this time's different. Owlman's involved **and** Damian's mom."

The boy glared and it all made sense, "Talia."

"I'm outside the League of Assassins hideout. They have Nightwing held captive."

Jason smirked, "Are there lots of ninjas there?"

"Why **else** would I be calling you two? I'm not diving into Talia's ninja army **alone** , that's **way** too much work. It's more logical to have a team to back me up."

"Bitchin, you had me at ninja army!" he cut off the communicator and got his guns ready.

Damian rolled his eyes, "Why didn't you say anything sooner? Grayson's been gone all day!"

"I wanted to be sure! You and Jason never listen to me and always fly off the handle. And if I had told you Dick was missing, that'd just make you both go even crazier!"

"Tt." Damian scoffed and hung up his communicator.

He and Jason suited up and took separate bat-motorcycles to Tim's location. Damian couldn't stop thinking about Dick and how pissed he was at Tim for keeping such important information to himself.

Damian was aware that Tim and Dick shared a special bond before he came along, but it was still unfair.

They arrived at Talia's hide-out and met up with Red Robin.

"Finally, you're both here. I already have a plan thought out." He squinted through his mask, "So please, for the love of God, follow it."

Red Hood turned his bike off, "No promises."

Robin took out some binoculars, "Spit it out."

"Ugh, okay, Robin you go talk to your mom. You fight with her all the time, so it'll be a good distraction. Red Hood, you deal with all the annoying ninjas. While I'm in there, I'll deal with Owlman and get to Dick."

Robin frowned, "Why do **you** get to rescue him?"

Red Hood crossed his arms, "And why can't **I** distract Damian's hot mom?"

Red Robin groaned, _'We really need to rescue Dick, I don't know how much more of this I can take.'_

Once the three stopped bickering, they began charging into enemy territory. Jason charged head first into the ninja assassins and started firing bullets, because he knew guns win a knife fight.

Robin and Red Robin entered the palace and then split up hoping to find clues leading to Dick.

Like he predicted, Robin ended up running into his mother. She was not pleased to see him, but she was ready. She wielded a sword, so he got out his.

"I am **very** disappointed in you Damian."

"Yeah? What else is new?" he charged at her and they began their dual.

He came at her as fast as possible, wanting to get their tedious conversation over with. But Talia was holding her ground and never liked losing, especially to her own flesh and blood.

"I take it you're here for that **boyfriend** of yours?"

Robin growled as his sword pressed against hers, "He's **not** , nnh, my boyfriend. He's my brother!"

"Well **brothers** shouldn't be kissing each other on the lips, now should they? Correct me if I'm wrong." She smiled, "Here's a hint, I never am."

He grunted and put some distance between them. How he hated that smug smile of hers, like she knew everything about him.

He began walking on opposite sides of the room from her, waiting to strike again, "Hmph, I see you're back to stalking me mother. Got nothing better to do?"

"I'm just making sure all my hard work in raising you doesn't go to waste. Such a shame, with your father's and my genes running through you, no woman in the world will resist you." Her green eyes glared, "How could you waste all that good DNA wanting to be with a **man**? He can give you no children!"

"I don't need **kids** to be happy! Having me didn't make you or father happy, so why the hell would it make me?"

"I may not be happy now," she pointed her sword at her son, "but I damn sure will be when Owlman takes care of Grayson for me."

He gripped his sword tightly, "You..!"

"You'll thank me when we 'fix' him. Then that man won't pollute you anymore."

"The only polluting going around is **you**!" he charged at her, "Don't you **dare** lay a hand on Grayson!"

As the two fought and clashed, Red Robin sneakily explored the rest of the facility. Unlike Red Hood and Robin, he preferred NOT to get noticed by the bad guys.

He peeked behind a corner and noticed a hall with flashing lights. The young detective headed for a closer look. He crept in and gasped.

Dick was topless and unmasked. He was strapped to a chair and had a helmet on his head. He appeared unconscious and hooked up to a machine.

He was surrounded by a court of owls and Owlman himself, "The experiment is almost over ladies and gentlemen. By the time he awakes, we will have our Gray son of Gotham back, our darling Talon."

The crowd clapped and cheered.

Owlman pulled down a switch and electricity zapped Dick in the chair. His eyes were shut tight and he howled in pain. Sparks and lights flashed around his body.

Red Robin got out his communicator, "Guys, I've located Dick. I need backup, there's a room full of owls and Dick's strapped to some machine."

"I'm on my way! I just took on an army of ninjas, I got room for owls too!"

Robin hated to admit it, "I'm in the middle of a family reunion over here!"

Red Robin hung up and got out his staff, _'Looks like I'm going in solo.'_

He charged at Owlman with his staff and hoped Red Hood would show up later. He just needed to stop the machine and keep Dick safe.

"You're already too late boy, once it starts, there's no going back!" he cackled in laughter as his owls went after him.

Red Robin groaned and took damage as he struggled to beat up the court. He threw small bombs and one landed near the computer.

It exploded and made the system crash a bit.

Dick clawed into the chair, "GAAAAHH!"

Owlman stared at Dick while rubbing his hands evilly, "Yesss, Yeeessss, remember who you are, my Talon."

Just then there was a loud motor sound coming up the halls. Red Hood had finally arrived, and with Robin riding on the back.

Red Hood fired his gun in the air and cheered as he ran over people with his bike. Robin went straight for Owlman, "Red Robin, you fool, why haven't you done anything yet?!"

"I'M JUST ONE PERSON, OKAY?!" He sighed and went straight to the computer, "You guys fight, I'll stay and hack."

He tried entering kill codes to shut down the machine, but nothing was working. Sparks and jolts were sent straight to Dick's head. He howled in pain as he was strapped to the chair.

Robin couldn't stand to watch anymore, "Fucking do something already!"

"I'M TRYING!"

Owlman cackled, "You fools, nothing will stop my Talon from reaching his true potential."

Red Hood and Red Robin exchanged a look, "Well, if we can't stop it, then we should just explode it." They got out small micro bombs and threw them at the computer.

The small balls latched on and began beeping loudly. The Robins all took cover and Owlman held his hands up in protest, "NOOO!"

They all exploded in a huge boom. As the computer malfunctioned, the zapping around Dick kept cutting on and off rapidly.

The court of owls lied on the ground unconscious. Red Hood got his bike started up, and Red Robin could hear Talia and her army coming.

Owlman tended to Dick, "No, no, no, my son! My soldier! My T-!"

Robin punched him hard in the face, "He's NOT yours!"

Owlman was knocked off his feet. Robin unbuckled and freed Dick from the chair. The man wearily opened his eyes.

"Wha.. sss.." he closed them and collapsed groggily.

"Hang in there Grayson." He and Red Robin carried him over to Red Hood's bike.

Once Dick was secure, Red Hood took him far away from Talia's hideout as fast as possible while the other Robins found their own ways back home.

 **. . .**

Back at the batcave, Dick was lying on the operation table unconscious. Alfred tended to his injuries and all they could was wait.

Jason swiveled around in one of the computer chairs, Tim was on the computer, and Damian sat by Dick's side the whole time. Dick's heartbeat beeped steadily on the machine.

"Find anything Tim?"

He stared at the screen, "It seems Owlman was trying to change Dick's memories. Make him a soldier. Hopefully we got there in time and nothing important got erased."

Damian stared sadly at Dick's sleeping face, "You mean..he could forget who we are and who he is?"

"Maybe. I'm still looking over his brain waves. He took a bit a damage before we got there, but hopefully nothing too serious." He kept typing, "Even if Dick loses a memory or two, it won't be so bad."

He shot up from his chair, "What?!"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Oh shit, here we go.."

"How **dare** you Drake! Are you saying if Grayson forgets one of us, it's okay?!"

"I'm just saying I'd rather have him **alive** than dead, calm down!"

He pointed at Tim, "Don't tell me to calm down! Memories are important, no matter how small, got it?!"

Jason looked at the table, "Guys.."

"Grayson wouldn't even be in this mess had you had told us the situation sooner!"

Tim got up from his chair too, "Oh yeah, like you and Jason could do any better without me!"

"Guys.."

"I KNOW we could've done this without you! Unlike you, we get shit done and don't pussy out even when the odds are impossible!"

"You both get shit done alright, you get shit done and then you both end up **dying** all the time! Not thinking things through gets you killed, you little-!"

" **GUYS**!"

They turned to Jason, "WHAT?!"

He nodded his head towards the table.

They turned and noticed Dick was sitting up. His heart and mind were stable. The man rubbed his forehead in pain, "Nnnnhh.. crap, where?"

Damian rushed to his side, "Grayson!"

Tim smiled, "Dick!"

Jason stood up, "Dickhead!"

He gave a small smile, "NNnnrrgghh, quiet, please."

Damian finally felt relieved and his heart could bet at normal pace, "Grayson you idiot! Why are you always worrying everyone like that?!"

"I'm sorry buddy, I just-!" he gripped his forehead again. It throbbed and it felt like his heart was slowing down.

"And where the hell were you today? You were supposed to come pick me up today, how the hell did you end up getting kidnapped?!"

He groaned and panted a little as his headache got worse, "It's not that big a deal.."

Damian felt furious, "Not that big a deal?!"

Jason raised a hand, "Calm down munchkin, Dick was-"

"You stay out of this Todd!"

Jason took a step back and put a hand on his chest, "Well damn."

Tim placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ugh, he always gets like this Jason. Just let him vent."

Damian continued to scold and lecture the acrobat, "How foolish can you be?! What? Did Owlman kidnap you while you were in your car or getting into it?"

"I don't remember, just.." he felt a sharp ringing in his ear and the pain spread from his brain, to his whole head, "Nnnhh.."

"God, why are you always so defenseless all the time?!"

Dick growled and felt irritated, "..shut up."

Tim noticed the pain Dick was in, "Damian, I think Dick needs some space."

"No Drake, he needs to hear this!" Damian really laid into him, "You trust people too much and it makes you unaware of your surroundings! Could you be anymore-?!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Dick delivered a hard punch to Damian's face.

The boy fell hard to the floor, "Ughh!"

Tim and Jason gasped. Dick panted in exhaustion and had anger in his eyes.

He growled and ripped the IV out of his arm, "I'm going to bed. Leave me alone." He left out the room while rubbing his bleeding wrist, "Don't bother me."

"Good night." Tim rushed to Damian's aid, "You okay?"

The boy held his sore cheek, "Get off me!"

Jason snorted, "Pfft, damn. If you ask me, I'd say you deserved that."

Tim stood up, "Dick's a patient person, but I knew he'd raise his hand to you some day."

Damian held his aching face and left, "Screw both of you."

The boy left the room feeling odd. He felt physical pain in his face and mixed feelings in his heart. He was relieved Dick was okay, sad he got hit, and mad he at himself for not blocking it in time.

But Damian also felt strangely.. aroused.

He had been hit by people before and even killed, but this was different. His angelic Dick Grayson would **never** lay his hands on him, no matter how much he pissed him off.

' _Grayson's never struck me before. What's gotten into him?'_ he blushed and touched his sore cheek shivering, "Mmmnn.." _'And what's gotten into me?'_

 **The Next Day. . .**

Damian walked into the kitchen cautiously. Dick was sitting at the table looking at his phone. Tim and Jason were nowhere in sight.

Alfred had already left him a plate of breakfast, but he hadn't touched it yet.

He stared at the man not letting his guard down. Dick looked normal and he didn't appear angry. Damian swallowed hard and spoke.

"Morning."

Dick stopped looking at his phone and turned around. He was smiling and his eyes sparkled blue, "Good morning sweetie, you sleep okay?"

' _Looks like he's back to his old self again.'_ Damian approached him, "I slept okay."

"Yeah I bet," he tired fixing his hair with both hands, "Mn, look at that bed head." He chuckled as he spiked up his hair.

Damian enjoyed the feel of Dick's hands through his hair, His hands then trailed down to his cheek. He paused and frowned.

"What happened to your cheek honey?"

It was a little red and bruised, "You don't remember? You punched me last night."

"I did?!" his eyes went wide. Dick thumbed his bruise lovingly, "That doesn't sound like me.."

"You were pretty pissed after we went out of our way to rescue you." He then felt guilty, "But I suppose I made things worse by lecturing you, so it's whatever." He refused to apologize.

"Aaw, my poor baby." He smooched Damian long and soft on his cheek, "Mmmmmmnnn..wah!"

Damian groaned and blushed, "Graysonnn!"

"There, I hope that makes up for it. You okay?"

"I've handled worse, geez." He rubbed his cheek in embarrassment.

Dick held his hand, "Let's go put a band-aid on that. I have many different designs for you to choose from."

Damian followed, _'Well he's back to his usual coddling. Perhaps last night was just my imagination.'_

 **. . .**

Later that night, Damian was practicing his sword strikes in his room. He always stayed up late to train a few extra hours.

He stopped when he noticed a shadowy figure move outside his window.

"Hm?"

He peered through the curtains. Nightwing used a grappling gun to leave the Wayne mansion, and he wasn't heading to Bludhaven.

' _Where's he going? That idiot's still injured!'_ Damian rolled his eyes and suited up into his Robin gear.

He lost Dick once, he wasn't about to let it happen again. He didn't feel like notifying Jason, Tim, or anyone in the mansion, so he snuck out by himself.

Once he was outside, he swung towards Nightwing's direction, Gotham.

Damian marveled at the city from the roof and looked down at all the busy streets and buildings, _'I see him, but what's he doing?'_

Nightwing was standing still on a building and then suddenly leaped into a dark alley. Robin followed in stealth mode, something felt off.

"No, no please! I'm sorry- OUGH!"

There were cries of pain and begging coming from alleyway. Trash cans were knocked over and body blows could be heard.

Robin walked into the alley and couldn't believe his eyes. There was an unconscious thug on the ground, a woman cowering in fear, and Nightwing..beating the blooding out of the other thug.

The woman pleaded, "Nightwing.. thank you for helping me but please.. you're going to kill him! Please stop!" she touched his shoulder causing the acrobat to turn around.

He smacked her hard across the face, "I'll **stop** when I feel like it!"

She cried out in pain and held her cheek. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she darted out the alley, not sure who to be afraid of.

Robin had seen enough, he threw a batarang at Nightwing.

He dodged and dropped the thug, "Who did that?"

He caught the batarang, "I did. What the hell are you doing?"

He had blood on his fists and on his cheek. He glared angrily through his domino mask, "Whatever the **fuck** I feel like doing brat."

"Hitting women and killing citizens are **not** what you do. Now come home, you're not thinking straight."

"I'M FINE!" he got out his grappling gun, "I have it under control, leave me alone!" He shot up to the sky and ran away.

Robin got out his gun too, "Tt, like I'm ever going to do that." He shot up after him and chased the acrobat.

The two played a game of cat and mouse as they jumped from building to building. Robin noticed Nightwing was moving faster than his usual speed and not wasting time doing acrobat movements.

Suddenly Nightwing disappeared before Robin's eyes and into an abandoned building.

"Oh no you don't!" Robin sped up and crashed through a broken window. He landed hard and glass got entangled in his cape.

He peered around the room, not letting down his guard. The building was really dark and only small rays of moonlight escaped through the old roof. There were boards of woods and abandoned furniture.

"Ugh, why did you have to follow me? I was finally having some fun for once."

Robin stood still and felt a presence above him, "Don't make me do this Grayson." He got out another batarang, "If I have to, I **will** stop you."

"I'd like to see you try." Nightwing came down from the ceiling and attacked Robin.

The boy saw it coming and dodged, grabbing his arm to throw him. Nightwing stood his ground and reversed the attack.

"?!"

He flung Robin over his shoulder and slammed him hard into the wooden floor. He groaned in pain and tried getting up but Nightwing had him pinned by his shoulders and neck.

"Rrrrghh, what's the matter with you Grayson?! I've seen you fight before and you're never **this** violent. NNhh!" he winced when his grip tightened.

Nightwing said nothing and continued to crush Robin beneath his weight. His face was cold and angry, not afraid to end the life of a child. Not even his little brother's.

Robin growled and mustered up all his strength, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" he delivered a hard punch to his face.

It knocked his blue mask off and gave Robin time to escape from underneath him. He stood to his feet and was ready to resume the fight, but he froze.

When Nightwing slowly faced Robin, his eyes were glowing yellow. He glared angrily at Robin and slowly stood to his feet.

He balled his fists, "Who are you and what have you done with Nightwing?!"

"You mean Dick Grayson?" he smirked and walked closer to Robin, "He's not here anymore. I go by **Talon** now, kid."

Before he could even blink, Talon grabbed Robin's neck and pinned him against the wall. He held the boy above the ground and choked him using only one hand.

"AUUghh.. GGHHhh!" he kicked about and let out choking noises.

He couldn't tell what was going on, the face, the body, the voice, it was still Dick. But his eyes, his eyes showed something wicked without mercy. Like an owl eyeing its prey.

He squinted hard at Robin, "Pathetic, and you call yourself an assassin. No wonder Talia and Owlman don't want you anymore."

Even though he was saying cruel things, it was still Dick's voice, Dick's touch, and Dick's scent. He had never been held so violently by his brother before.

Robin trembled and his cheeks reddened as Talon continued to choke him with a bored expression. He let out a small moan, "AAa.. aaa..!" drool escaped his lips. _'He's squeezing me so tight!'_

Talon's expression turned from anger to disgust. His yellow eyes peered downward and then went wide. He then looked at Robin with a gentler expression.

"I see.. you held back on me because you like him, don't you?" he smirked, "How disgusting." He decided to let go.

Robin collapsed onto the floor desperately rubbing his sore neck. He coughed and choked on his own saliva. His face felt wet and his pants felt tight.

Talon placed his foot on his crotch, "AAhh!"

"Just as I thought, you're rock hard for me. I can't believe this," he chuckled down at him, "do you really think Dick is ever going to love you in **that** way? His own pwecious baby bwothew?" he taunted him in a mocking voice.

Robin growled up at him, "You shut up- oouggh!"

Talon gave his crotch a nice stomp, "Don't talk when I'm talking." He squatted down to Robin's eye level, "Hehe, I was looking for something fun to do tonight, and you seem like the perfect play toy."

He yanked the boy hard by his hair and made him stand to his feet. He wrapped his arm around the boy's neck and squeezed him tight in a headlock.

Robin wheezed and his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head, "O-OUuuugghh!" he groaned and couldn't breathe in anymore air.

His cheeks and neck were being embraced by Talon's biceps and triceps. The man giggled as Robin kicked and howled in his grasp.

"Damn, you sure do make some nice sounds." His lips were so close to Robin's skin and his voice was seductive to his ears.

' _Oh fuck.. I can't break free.'_ Robin hated how much he was beginning to enjoy this. His erection hardened in his pants and his legs continued to dangle above the floor and occasionally kick.

His air supply was running low and his neck and cheeks began changing colors. He drooled onto Talon's arm and gripped his muscles.

"AAaaahh.. AAhh.."

"You're one sick fuck Damian Wayne." He smirked as he tightened his grip, "Mmnn, and I like it. I'll help you finish."

Robin drooled more and their was a small popping sound as the choking continued. His heart raced and his oxygen supply was on empty. Robin clawed into Talon's arm desperately needing to grip something.

' _Oh God he's so tight. I can't breathe. He smells so good. I want it tighter.'_ His eyes rolled until he finally couldn't hold it in anymore.

Robin let out a small shriek and he jizzed in his pants. His crotch felt warm and the rest of his body shivered and shook in Talon's grip.

"Mmmnn, you liked that, didn't you? Lil perv." He chuckled and enjoyed causing the boy pain.

Robin felt his body get lighter and warmer. He stopped clawing and finally just dangled there, still entangled by Talon's muscular arm.

He let out a weird groan and then there was a pitter-patter on the floor. The boy urinated rapidly and it squirted violent through his pants. His costume was soaked and a puddle began forming under his dangling body.

Talon groaned in disgust at what Robin did, "Gross, aren't you a little old to be pissing yourself?"

He let the boy go and dropped his unconscious body. Robin slowly slumped down into sitting position and then collapsed onto the now wet floor.

He panted and let out more small moans as he continued peeing himself. He drooled and had an erotic expression on his face.

Talon looked down at his sorry state and tapped his chin, "Hmmm.. I was planning to follow Owlman's orders, but this kid seems **way** more fun."

He squatted down and smirked at his victim of misfortune.

 **The Next Day. . .**

Damian opened his eyes groaning at the sunlight. Alfred was in his bedroom and had opened the curtains.

"Morning Master Damian, or should I say good afternoon."

He grumbled and sat up, "Ugh, what time is it?" his voice was raspy and barely audible.

"It's past noon, Master Damian."

He rubbed his sore neck and looked around the room, "How did..? But I was.."

Damian remembered last night clearly. He was chasing Nightwing, they crashed into an abandoned building, Nightwing's mask came off, and then..Talon.

He swallowed hard and blushed as he gripped his neck, "What happened Pennyworth?"

"It seems you and Master Dick got into a bit of a scuffle. He brought you back home last night safe and sound. You were fast asleep the whole time."

' _Did Alfred see his eyes?'_ Damian cautiously got out of bed, "And he didn't seem off to you?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Oh please, two batkids coming home in the dead of night with bruises is normal in this house. When you both learn to stay in your beds and sleep, **then** I'll worry."

The sassy butler left out the bedroom leaving Damian to worry. The boy got out of bed and got dressed in a black turtleneck to cover up his neck bruises.

' _I_ _ **definitely**_ _didn't imagine it. Last night was real, I know it was.'_ He left out his bedroom and went to investigate.

He went downstairs to the living room. Bruce was going over a case with Tim, Jason was playing with Titus and Ace, and Dick was watching TV on the couch.

Damian walked closer to the couch, _'Everything seems normal. How is he fooling everyone?'_

Dick felt his presence, "Hey buddy." He turned around smiling.

It sent shivers down his spine. Dick was smiling brightly like usual. His eyes were blue and he looked like he could do no wrong.

Damian didn't let his guard down, "What did you do last night?"

He raised a brow, "I was here with you silly."

"But we were outside, in Gotham."

Dick snickered, "What? Damian, I'm in no condition to be patrolling right now. My head still hurts. You sure you weren't just dreaming?"

Damian stared at him in disgust, _'He's lying, he has to be.'_ He couldn't tell.

It was like Dick didn't remember anything at all, "Did you have a nightmare?" he showed worry.

He reached out and gently caressed Damian's cheek. The boy flinched a bit and was surprised at how warm his touch felt. It was gentle and loving, unlike the hot and tight grip from last night.

"I'm.. I'm fine." He backed away from his hand, "I just need to go back to bed."

The acrobat stared at him, "Oh, okay. You can talk to me whenever."

Damian left out the living room and rushed to his bedroom for some privacy. He slammed the door behind himself and panted.

His heart raced and cold sweat was forming underneath his turtle neck. When Dick touched his cheek, all he could think about was last night. The fight, the rush, and those yellow eyes.

His pulse intensified and his breathing grew ragged, "Haa, haaa, haaa, haaaahh!"

He was erect in his pants.

Damian wiped the sweat off his forehead and tried to calm down. He couldn't tell who he was more afraid of, Dick or himself.

For now, he decided to keep track of his brother's behavior, "Something's not right, and I'm going to figure it out."

He sat at his desk and took notes on him. When they rescued him from Owlman, Dick appeared normal, but a little violent. Then the next day he was normal and kind.

But then last night..

Damian rubbed his neck as he remembered how he was strangled in Dick's muscular arm, how the oxygen stopped running through his body, how lightheaded he got, and how **great** it felt.

It felt so incredible that he orgasmed in his own pants.

Damian blushed and forced himself to keep writing in his notes, _'Focus.'_

Dick's eyes were **yellow** and his fighting style changed. Now he was back to normal again. What was his trigger?

Damian closed his notebook and decided to end his investigation for the day. He didn't have a lot of data or proof. He would need more before he could make his final judgement.

 **. . .**

That night, Damian didn't bother training and wanted to sleep away the stress. He slept peacefully under his covers. Little did he know, there was an unexpected visitor in the room.

He stirred and let out small moans, "Mnn..aaa.." he shot up awake and was panting.

His crotch felt warm and wet. He trembled in pleasure and noticed someone large under his blankets. Damian's pants and underwear were missing.

He hesitantly looked under the covers and was shocked, "..Grayson?!" Dick was between his legs sucking him off.

Before he could protest, Dick brought a finger to Damian's lips, "Ssshhh, you've been stressed out lately." His voice was soft and seductive, "I know you've wanted this for a long time, baby bat."

He rubbed down Damian's stomach and resumed sucking him off. His lips let out kissing sounds as he gently took Damian into his mouth.

The boy tilted his head back and arched his back, "AAaahh.. Grayson.." his hands massaged over Dick's head and clutched his hair.

His tongue licked and sucked him all over. He moaned as he bobbed his head under the covers. Damian could see Dick's wet lips and his long black hair as he sucked.

If this was a wet dream, he hoped he never woke up from it. He had jerked off to Dick Grayson so many times just imagining what his mouth would feel like.

"Haaa.. I love it.. don't stop." He huffed as he was close. The bobbing and sucking grew faster as his drool reached his balls.

Dick latched on and didn't show any mercy as he gave him the best blow job of his pubescent life.

Damian turned his head and let out a pleasure-filled gasp, "Nnhh! AAAHH!" his hips jolted as he came in Dick's mouth.

The acrobat gulped it down and stopped sucking.

Damian exhaled and let go of Dick's hair, "Haahh.. I have to admit, I feel a lot better."

"Hehehehehh.."

The boy felt uneasy as Dick chuckled under the covers. His body sat up on top of the boy and the covers slid off his body.

He was completely naked and his eyes glowed yellow, "Heh, I knew you wanted this, you little perv."

Damian gasped in disgust, "Augh, Talon?!" he scooted away from him and covered the crotch, "I **know** that was Grayson! How did you even get in here?! And how dare you do that to me!"

Talon smirked, "Mmnhh, get it through your head already, your brother is right here. He is me, and I am him." He then pointed to his own head, "Your sweet little Grayson is asleep right up here, safe and sound."

"Well then bring him back! I don't want **you** , I want **him**!"

"Oh please, you were totally moaning for me earlier." He smirked at Damian's crotch, "Did you **really** think Dick would ever blow you? Pfftt, you were moaning so loudly for him I just went along with it!" he started chuckling again.

The boy blushed red and felt humiliated, "Oh shut up, you've had your fun, now get lost!" he tried looking for his pants.

"On the contrary," Talon climbed on top of Damian, "I haven't had enough yet."

The boy blushed as Dick's naked body was in his face. He quickly looked away and got erect again.

He whispered into Damian's ear, "I know you're thinking what I'm thinking. Let's have some fun tonight, baby bat." He gave it a nice wet lick.

The boy jolted and his face reddened, "No! We are **not** going to-!"

Talon ignored him and began trying to pin him down. Damian fought back and there was a lot of thrashing on the bed.

He roughly flipped the boy over and used his legs to pin down Damian's legs and gripped his wrists onto his back, "No running away cutie." He sucked on his fingers.

"Lemme go! Dammit!" he tried to wriggle free, but Talon was heavy.

He began rubbing his wet fingers against Damian's entrance. The boy gasped and felt disgusted as he began entering his hole. He usually fantasized about this, but since it was Talon he felt frightened.

He wiggled them around and Damian flinched and panted against his pillow, _'I shouldn't be enjoying this! I have to get away!'_ but Talon had a tough grip on him.

"I can feel you clenching, I'm hitting the right spot, aren't I?" he chuckled as he stretched and loosened Damian up, "I bet Dick's never touched you like this before."

The boy blushed more as Talon exposed him, "Shut up, I'm not feeling it at all!"

"I take it you've never done this before." He pulled his fingers out, "Good, I wanted to be the one to break you in anyway."

He rubbed his cock against Damian's ass, "No, let me go! It won't fit! STOP!"

He let go of Damian's arms and pinned him down by the back of his neck. Talon licked his lips as he watched Damian squirm. It only aroused him more to see the proud prince about to cry.

With a loud grunt he was already entering the boy's virgin entrance. Damian sucked in some air and his eyes went wide in pain. Talon continued to force his way through.

"It hurts, it hurts.. oowww!" he sobbed a bit and kicked his leg.

Finally, Talon was all the way in, "Mnnhh, not a bad fit. You're really squeezing down on me." He pulled his cock out and then thrusted it all back inside.

Damian bled a bit and he gripped the bed hard as he tried to bare the pain. Talon huffed and continued to grind and thrust into Damian.

The boy let out squeaks of pain as his fat cock stretched his hole. He stopped kicking and knew he couldn't do anything to stop Talon, he felt so powerless underneath the older male.

Talon's yellow eyes flickered in arousal as he listened to Damian's pained cries, "Nnn, I told you this would be fun. Haahh..how's it feel? Having your virginity taken by your big bro?"

Damian sobbed into his pillow and ignored his harsh taunts. The pain in his ass began to numb and each thrust made his erection rub against the mattress.

' _Why the hell am I still hard?'_ his body was still recovering from Talon's blowjob earlier.

Each thrust was aiming for the same spot repeatedly. It sent a small tingle up Damian's spine. His hole instantly tightened, and he groaned.

"Ohhh.."

Talon felt Damian's get wetter, "Heh, I thought you weren't enjoying it."

"I-I'M NOT!"

The owl continued to fuck Damian how he wanted to and didn't show any mercy to the boy's body. He enjoyed how the boy was becoming easier to thrust into.

His grip on Damian's neck tightened, "Hmmm.. if I remember correctly, you enjoy this type of thing. Don't you?" he then used both hands to choke Damian as he thrusted into him.

"A-AAA-AUGHH!" he choked out loud moans and the bed creaked wildly. His erection dripped and flopped about as Talon thrusted into him from behind, _'Oh no, that feeling again.'_

Damian's heart sped up and his face reddened. Talon's large hands strangled his small neck as he thrusted deeply into him.

The boy felt dizzy and couldn't even keep his tongue in his mouth. His saliva dripped down his chin and his ass clenched onto Talon's cock.

"Nnhh, you're such a dirty boy Damian. I knew nnhh you were fun." He thrusted faster into the boy, "I can feel you raising your hips you little slut. Mnnhh! I bet you want me to cum inside you don't you?"

Damian could barely hear a word Talon was saying. His cock felt ready to explode and his throat felt like it was on fire. He was so fucking horny from all the abuse and torment.

"A-AAA AAAHH! AAAHH!" his green eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned erotically in the choke hold.

Talon blushed as he felt ready to burst, "That's it, aaahh, take it you little whore!"

He thrusted all the way into the boy and came hard in his prostate. Damian let out a nonaudible moan as he came on the mattress.

His thighs trembled as Talon's cum dribbled out his hole. He slowly let go of Damian's neck and let the boy breathe again.

Damian gasped for air on the mattress and his mouth spat up drool onto his pillow. Talon pulled out and let out a relaxed sigh.

He stretched and slid off the bed, "Mmnhh, that was nice." He looked over at the boy.

Damian had lost consciousness and his body trembled as Dick's cum continued to overflow out of him, "A.. Aaa.. AA.."

"I'll pay you another visit, when I get bored again." He smirked and left his bedroom.

 **The next day. . .**

Damian walked through the mansion with a small limp. His butt and hips ached whenever he moved. He made sure to add his new discoveries to his notes.

' _Last night was definitely not a dream. Maybe we_ _ **didn't**_ _rescue Grayson in time.'_ He rubbed his chin, _'Owlman managed to bring Talon back, but only partially. One side is still Grayson and the other part is him.'_

He blushed to himself the more he thought about. It was still Dick, just a naughtier more assertive version. He didn't know how to feel about it.

He still felt some of Talon's cum inside him, "Fuck, I thought I got it all out."

Damian heard footsteps approaching, "Hey honey!"

He turned around to Dick Grayson, bright eyed and bushy tailed. His blue eyes shined brightly as he greeted him happily.

Damian felt like shit whereas Dick looked like a breath of fresh air, "Good morning." He wasn't sure what to say.

The acrobat walked past him and went to the kitchen, "Want some cereal?"

He couldn't stand being in the same room as Dick. Seeing him walk around the mansion in boxers and a T shirt just made the situation worse.

Damian blushed and looked away, "I'm good. I just need to rest."

Dick tried approaching the boy, "You've been resting **A LOT** lately. Are you sure you're not sick?"

He kept his distance, "I'm **fine** Grayson!"

The acrobat looked sad. Damian couldn't stand being touched by Dick anymore, he was too nervous about how his body would react.

He reassured his brother, "I'm just.. working on a solo project right now. I'm fine."

Dick forced a small smile, "O-Okay.. Good luck."

Damian left out and needed to clear his head, _'He_ _ **really**_ _doesn't remember what he did to me last night, does he? Maybe Talon was telling the truth.'_

Whether it was Talon or Dick, Damian chose to remain strong and put an end to this incestuous relationship at once.

 **. . .**

That night, Damian remained on guard and held his sword. He predicted Talon would come at any second, and he didn't want to get jumped again.

He cut off all his lights and waited in his dark bedroom.

Just then, the door creaked open slowly and Dick entered the room slowly. He closed the door behind him without making a sound.

"What are doing in my room Grayson," he wielded his sword, "or should I say **Talon**?"

He chuckled with his back turned and then looked over his shoulders. His eyes glowed yellow in the dark room, "Heh, you finally got it right. I see you're not tucked in bed either."

"I don't plan on making the same mistake twice."

He put his hands on his hips, "AAww, and I was **so** looking forward to some more naughty fun time."

The boy blushed a bit, " **Nothing** is going to happen between us anymore. That's **Grayson's** body and you have no right to use it that way!"

Talon sat on Damian's bed, not bothered by his sword, "I thought this was what you wanted. Hot steamy sex with your big brother night after night." He then smirked, "And best of all he'll never remember."

Damian lowered his sword, "Look, I love Grayson and I'm not going to go along with your sick games."

He stopped smiling, "Hmph, well **you're** no fun. Don't you get sick of pining after him for so long? Is just being his little brother **really** enough for you?"

Damian was painfully aware Dick would never lay a hand on him nor would he ever see Damian as more than his precious little brother.

He planned to stay platonic with Dick and never confess his feelings.

"It **is** enough. You wouldn't understand."

"You little liar. I bet you think about him all the time. Wondering what his tongue tastes like, what it'd be like to be inside him, and **him inside you**." Talon licked his lips, "But you probably know now, don't you?"

He blushed, "Shut up!"

Talon quickly kicked the sword out of Damian's hand and grabbed the boy. He dragged him onto the bed and mounted him.

"Get off me!"

"You can't jerk off to his clothes forever Damian."

The boy froze and stared up at Talon with scared eyes.

"Dick may not notice, but **I** do. Every little naughty thing about you, I know it. And I **like** it." He smiled with an aroused look, "Dick may not want you, but **I** do. So I'm going to help you."

Damian looked away, "If you **really** want to help, then you wouldn't be forcing yourself onto me all the time. I want **Grayson** , not you."

Talon got off of him and pouted, "Hmph, fine. Then tell ya wait. Indulge me **one** last time tonight."

"And risk having my ass pounded to death again? No thanks."

Talon took his shirt off, "I don't have a problem with bottoming this time."

Damian blushed when he saw Dick's abs and pecs.

"I see you're interested **now**."

"Just get to the point."

"If you make me cum before you do tonight, then you'll **never** see me again. I'll be on my best behavior and do whatever you say." Talon got in Damian's face, "But if **you** cum before **I** do, you're my bitch. Got it?" his yellow eyes flickered evilly.

Damian swallowed hard and could tell this was a trap, "You're not fooling anyone. I'm well-aware of how sexually talented Grayson is."

Talon began taking his boxers off rendering himself naked, "Fine, I'll give you a handicap. I won't touch you at all. I'll just lay here and you can do whatever you want to me." He got on the bed, "I'm not plotting anything, I'm just curious to see how you are in bed."

The boy was tempted by his naked body, but he remained calm, "You won't touch me at all and all I have to do is make you cum once?"

He winked, "Aren't I generous?"

Damian felt uneasy, but this was the only chance he had to getting rid of Talon on his own, "Fine, lie down."

He stood up and began taking off his black turtleneck while Talon lied on the bed. He relaxed with his arms behind his head and wasn't ashamed to show off his naked body.

Damian stripped himself naked and nervously climbed onto the bed as well. When it came to sex, he knew the basics, but he had **never** taken charge before.

' _I just have to make him cum, I just have to make him cum.'_ He tried to reassure himself, but he was about to pleasure one of the best bodies in the universe.

"You nervous?"

"N-No."

His stuttering made Talon chuckle. Damian felt on his muscles and tried rubbing over his nipples and kissing his skin. He had always wanted to be the one to touch Dick, but this wasn't how he imagined it.

He could feel Talon's glare on him the more he felt on his body. He was so proud of himself and looked down on Damian's virgin skills. His small hands trailed down to his abs where he kissed him some more and savored his skin.

Talon smirked, "I'm not fragile or anything, go lower already."

Damian blushed at Talon's hard cock, "I'm doing it, okay?!"

He gripped his cock and stroked it awkwardly before wrapping his mouth on the tip. He gave it small sucks and tried mimicking what Talon did for him.

"Mmnnff!" he blushed the more he sucked and licked his cock, _'It's bigger than I expected, how the hell am I supposed to fit this into my mouth?!'_

Talon was disappointed and scoffed, "You call this a blowjob?"

Damian groaned and took his mouth off it, "Shut up, mmnhh.." he tried stroking it and sucking on the tip at the same time.

His other hand massaged his balls and felt on Talon's entrance. His goal was just to make him cum once, but it was harder than he expected.

Touching Dick's body made Damian just as horny. He had longed for the man forever, and now he was in his mouth.

He was getting erect and his tip was dripping the more he tasted him.

Talon looked at Damian with a bored expression, "Wow, you're really bad at this, like **really** bad."

He stopped sucking on his cock and sucked on his fingers instead, "Just spread your legs for me."

He did what Damian ordered and waited patiently. His fingers spread his hole wide for the boy.

Damian inserted his wet fingers into his entrance and prepped Talon. He thrusted them in and out making Talon purr a bit.

For once his face was blushing, "Nnn! Move your fingers in more, I can take all four of them."

Damian swallowed hard and massaged all four of his digits inside Talon. His walls loosened up more and grew hot and wet.

The boy whimpered as he listened to Talon's erotic moans. He felt ready to cum just from listening.

He pulled his fingers out, "Aw, the fun over already? Need my help?"

"I don't need **your** help Talon." He rubbed his erection against Talon's entrance.

He smirked at it, "Pfft, please tell me that's not it. You **are** hard right now, right?"

Damian blushed as Talon made fun of his size, _'Just ignore him, he's just trying to throw me off.'_

The boy's lips shuddered as he slowly began entering the older male. His hole felt hot and tight. Damian whimpered as he felt ready to burst just from putting it in.

Once he was all the way in, he stopped moving, _'Fuck, I can feel_ _ **everything**_ _. If I move now I'll cum.'_

Talon smirked at his struggle, "Did you put it in yet? I can't tell."

Damian growled and tried thrusting in and out of Talon. He wasn't fazed at all and found Damian's desperate thrusts adorable.

The boy wanted to win so badly, to finally be free of Talon.

"Haahh.. Haahh.. hurry up and c-cum already!"

His yellow eyes continued to eye Damian in amusement. He chuckled under his breath, "Is that all you got? You can't pleasure me with that puny little thing."

His wicked taunts only seemed to arouse the boy. Sure Damian hated Talon's guts, but his voice sounded so much like Dick's.

His erotic voice talking down to him and bullying him during sex seemed to trigger something in the boy, "AAa..aahh!" he got more erect inside Talon.

"That's it, cum inside your big brother you little perv." He smirked as Damian's thrusts sped up, "It's all your pathetic little cock is capable of."

The boy stopped moving and felt his cock get hot at the tip. Before he could stop it, he began cumming inside Talon.

Damian shuddered in defeat, "Nnoo, dammit.. Nnnhh!" he couldn't suppress his urges at all.

He looked ready to cry as he felt Talon pet his head, "Well, you did your best, but a deal's a deal." He gripped the boy's chin and forced him to look him in the eye, "Though, it was your **own** fault for not being good enough."

Tears began falling from Damian's eyes as Talon smirked with a triumphant look. He felt bitter defeat and scared for what was to come.

"That's it, that look of despair on your face, **that's** what I wanted to see." He licked his lips and chuckled maliciously.

Before the boy could retort, Talon's lips came crashing into his. Talon sucked on his lips and deepened the kiss.

Damian couldn't help but cry and squirm as Talon tongued his small mouth. He enjoyed the boy's whimpers and made the kiss as sexual as possible.

"Mmnhhh.. aahh!" his tongue massaged against Damian's and the boy found himself kissing back.

He was erect again as Talon had him wrapped around his finger.

Talon ended the kiss leaving Damian horny with soaked lips, "Now that your mouth is sopping wet, it's time you finished what you started."

He clutched Damian's hair and forced him down against his hard member. His thumbs forced Damian's mouth open and shoved his cock in.

The boy let out muffled groans as Talon moved his head back and forth so forcefully, "Time to teach you how to suck a cock right."

The boy slurped and sucked on his hard cock as he was forced to deep-throat every inch. His jaws felt stuffed each time Talon shoved his head down.

"MMFF! NNM! NMMMHH!" He couldn't stop dripping his saliva everywhere as Talon abused his mouth. His tear-filled green eyes glared up at him, _'How dare you do this to me!'_

The older male shuddered in pleasure as Damian looked at him with hatred, "That's it, mmnn, keep glaring just like that. Aaahh, it just makes me want to bully you more!"

His erotic voice rang in Damian's ears the more he was forced to suck. His little erection dripped and bounced about as he sucked Talon off.

Damian couldn't stop his tongue from savoring his musky taste either, "MMHH, MMN, MMHH!"

Talon was close, "Ooohh.. God, I love your little mouth! AAh!" he slammed Damian's head down hard and moaned loudly.

Damian's eyes went wide when Talon's semen filled his mouth. He choked on it and struggled to swallow it all. His body trembled as he was forced to gulp down Talon's seed.

So much cum erupted into the boy's mouth at an alarming rate that it came out of his nose. Tears streamed down his red cheeks as he achieved ecstasy.

Damian's erection twitched and squirted onto his bed. His hips and body gave out as he degraded himself in front of the older male.

His green eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as he gurgled on Talon's hard cock, "Mmmfff.." and cum dribbled out of his nostrils.

Talon finished cumming and slowly peeled Damian's head off his cock, "Nnnhh, that felt so good."

He let Damian rest while gurgling and spitting up his semen onto the bed. He had an erotic look on his face as his body shivered from sensitivity.

Talon smirked, "Heh, well **someone** looks happy." He got off the bed and dressed himself in Dick's pajamas, "I'll be seeing you again tomorrow Damian Wayne. Be naked and ready for me."

 **The Next Night. . .**

Damian sat on his bed with his heart racing. He was unsure what to expect. Some nights Talon was scary, and some nights Talon was sexy.

Last night was **really** intense, and it left Damian kind of wanting more. He rubbed his neck, _'My throat still feels so sore. What's he going to do to me this time?'_

His cheeks reddened and his grip tightened. How he wanted to be choked so badly.

There was a small knock at his door that made him jump a bit. The boy slid off his bed and walked over to the door.

He opened it slowly and peeked through the crack, "Why so shy? I told you I was coming."

Damian opened his door up all the way and then he instantly reddened. Talon leaned on his doorway completely naked.

Damian whispered angrily, "Are you **insane**?!" and quickly pulled him into his bedroom.

Talon chuckled and closed the door, "Well we're about to be naked anyway, so I figured I'd save us some time."

"Father has cameras **all over** the house, what if he sees you?! Even **Grayson** would never-!"

He slapped Damian across his face. The boy went silent and was trying to figure out what just happened. Before he could react, Talon smacked him hard on his other cheek.

"Didn't I tell you? You're my bitch now." He glared angrily and slapped the boy again, "And. Bitches. Don't. Talk. Back."

Damian's face stung in pain and his cheeks felt numb. He drooled a bit and his pajama shorts grew tight. He struggled to stand up straight.

Talon yanked Damian by his hair and made him stand up straight. He slapped the boy again and smirked when he noticed Damian enjoying it.

The boy could easily dodge it, but something about getting hit by someone like him felt amazing.

He then delivered one final slap that echoed loudly in the room. Damian collapsed onto his bed and his pajama shorts were damp with pre-cum.

He panted for air and his cheeks were so red, "Haahh.. Hhaah.. Hah!"

"Watch that mouth of yours when you're around me." He ordered, "Now remove your clothes."

Damian slowly obeyed and took his pants and shirt off. He felt exposed and dirty in front of Talon, and it turned him on greatly.

Talon joined him on the bed and lied down on his back. He ordered Damian to get on top of him, "Now that you know how to suck a cock, I'm guessing you know what 69 is."

Damian blushed and turned around lifting his hips. His ass and erection were in front of Talon's face. His small mouth was close to Talon's cock.

"Good boy, now show me what you learned last night. And do it **right**."

Damian gulped at the size of it, he had just tasted it last night and now he got to taste it again. He parted his lips and began suckling on the tip.

He sucked in more, bobbing his head making small suction noises. Talon purred and moaned from Damian's blowjob.

"Mmnhh! Nnhh!" his moans were high-pitched and needy the more he sucked, _'This tastes better than last time.'_

It was easier to take it into his throat and he enjoyed how full and stretched his jaws felt each time he took Talon in. He closed his eyes as he sucked and enjoyed the taste.

Talon smirked as he noticed how wet Damian got from sucking him off. His erection occasionally dripped and leaked onto Talon's face and chest.

He sucked on his fingers and began massaging and spreading Damian's hole. The boy let out an alarmed moan, "Mnnhff?!"

Talon's fingers massaged around in the boy and his tongue lapped and sucked on his dripping erection. Damian let out muffled moans as he stopped sucking.

The older one wasn't pleased, "Hey," he gave Damian's ass a spank, "who said you could rest?"

He let out another pleasure-filled moan, "Nnnhh..aahh, stop sp-spanking me!"

Talon grew angry as he wasn't being pleasured anymore, "I'll stop when you finish what you started." He thrusted his fingers in and out of the boy and gave him another harsh spank, "Damian!"

The boy's butt stung and his skin shuddered in pleasure, _'More, more, hit me more.'_ His sense of logic was crumbling the more Talon bullied his ass.

Damian panted and moaned against his hard cock. He tried sucking on it but his entrance felt so good. Talon's hand print began forming on his ass the more he spanked him.

The boy flinched when Talon's long fingers jabbed his sweet spot, "Aaahh!"

His erection came on Talon's chest. He smirked at the mess Damian made, "You **naughty** boy."

His voice was a combination of arousal and anger. He moved from under Damian and let the boy collapse onto the bed.

He panted and felt sensitive all over from cumming just from his ass, _'Need..rest..'_

Talon gripped Damian's hips and thrusted into the boy without warning. His green eyes went wide and he uttered a loud moan when Talon entered him.

"Nnnff, you're nice and wet inside."

Damian cried out and moaned against the bed as Talon thrusted hard into him from behind. His entrance didn't feel any pain and his insides felt hot.

"NNNHH, NNN, AAAH!"

He chuckled at the erotic sounds the boy let out, "See? Told you this would be fun."

Damian huffed and denied it, "SH-SHUT UP! NNNHH, I-IT'S NOT FUN A-AT ALLL!"

He gave Damian's ass another punishing spank making the boy yelp as he thrusted. His butt grew redder and his moans grew more high-pitched on every spank.

His green eyes had hearts as he was pounded into ecstasy, "NNAA, AAAAHH, AAH, AAAHH!"

He gave him one last hard spank as he resumed pummeling deep into his ass, "See? After training you night after night, it feels good now doesn't it?"

"NNHHO! NOO! NNHAAAHH!"

Talon flipped the boy over so he could see Damian's face, "You're a very bad liar."

Damian clutched the bed as Talon continued to thrust into him. His erection dripped pre-cum everywhere and his entrance was sopping wet.

"Constantly denying how good this feel, nnnhh, just look at how hard you are." He smirked down at the boy.

His cock kept slamming into Damian's sweet spot and brushing against all his most pleasurable spots. Talon winced in pleasure when he felt Damian tighten down on him.

"Oh ffuck, I love it when you get tight on me!" Talon drooled and purred as his cock was strangled by Damian's hole.

The boy let out a loud moan as he had an intense orgasm. His hips bucked and his erection shot cum all over their stomachs and chests.

Talon cringed and came hard inside the boy. His semen overflowed from his hole and leaked onto the bed.

He panted and touched the semen Damian let out on his chest, "I told you you'd enjoy it." He sucked on his fingers, "Baby bat."

Damian huffed and his chest wheezed up and down. He felt defeated as he watched Talon triumphantly lick his cum.

 **Weeks Later. . .**

Night after night Dick would continue to turn into Talon and ravish Damian until the boy fainted. Like usual, he'd wake up the next day not remembering anything.

Damian kept telling himself that he would tell everyone about Talon and help Dick someday, but he kept putting it off.

Secretly, he looked forward to Talon's visits. He enjoyed the taunting, the abuse, and the rough sex they continued to have. Damian had never been punished by Dick before.

Seeing Dick dominate him every night in that form turned Damian on greatly. And best of all he could finally touch and release his sexual desires for Dick without him ever remembering.

It was currently another night of naughty fun in Damian's bedroom. He and Talon were naked as he trained his body.

Damian had a small buzzer going off in his butt, "HaaAA.. Aaaahh!" his thighs trembled and his erection was hard.

Talon sucked him off and coated his erection with his drool, "Mmnhhh, like that toy? Did you play with it like I asked?"

"Y-Yes, nnhh! Where did you get th-this?"

He stopped sucking and smirked, "It was under Dick's bed."

Damian blushed, just imagining Dick masturbating to anal toys made him want to cum right away.

Talon gripped his erection hard so he wouldn't, "Oh no, don't go blowing your load just yet. Your big brother is reeeaally into anal. Tonight isn't just about you."

Damian nodded and waited for his orders.

Talon lied on his back and spread his legs, "Me and Dick have needs too." He spread his hole for the boy, "You'd better fuck us **right** this time."

Damian gulped and got between his legs. Talon had not only trained Damian's ass, but his cock too. His stamina had gotten better each time they had sex.

Damian found himself getting sucked into his seduction more and more. He pressed up against Talon and his entrance slowly swallowed his erection whole.

The boy shuddered and let out a sigh of relief once he was all the way in. It was still a snug fit but nothing he couldn't handle.

He started off with slow thrusts and paced himself this time. Talon blushed and moaned a bit at Damian's improvement, "That's it, mmmm, take your time to enjoy it."

His heart raced fast as he moved. It felt way better compared to last time. Talon felt and smelled so good as he moved. His skin rubbed against his and he earned erotic moans in response.

"Aahh, yyyesss.." Talon wrapped his arms around him as Damian moved.

The boy found his voice arousing and he wanted to hear more of it. His hips rocked into Talon's and he repeatedly buried himself into his entrance.

His cock was soaked and made slapping sounds each time he thrusted, "Nnmm, go faster, I want it!"

Damian felt excited and afraid as he obeyed his commands. His hips couldn't stop moving even if he wanted them too. He panted and moaned as Talon's walls massaged him all over.

Talon held the boy close and massaged his back as Damian pleasured him. His ass was getting wet with enjoyment and clamped down on Damian's erection when he hit his sweet spot.

' _He's pulling me in, I can't hold it!'_ Damian cringed and came deep inside of Talon.

The man groaned and let out an annoyed whimper, "Hey!"

Damian got scared from the anger in his voice, "I-I'm sorry, but you-!"

Talon growled and gave Damian a punishing spank. The boy yipped and his hips bucked. Talon hit him on his ass some more making him moan from the pain.

"Damn. You. I was so close to cumming too!" he glared up angrily at Damain, "Now get that little dick of yours hard again and service me!"

He whimpered and looked ready to cry, "Y-Yes!"

He loved how bossy Talon was. Always demanding and never asking, so dominant and assertive. The complete opposite of Dick.

He rocked his hips and resumed thrusting fast into the older male as ordered. Talon stopped spanking him once he felt the pleasure kick in again.

"A-Aaahh, y-yes, that's more like it!" Talon lied back and let Damian do what he wanted.

The boy huffed and moaned as his hips continued to slap into Talon's ass. His yellow eyes flickered in the dark room as he moaned and arched his back.

"A-AAHH, THAT SPOT!" he moans grew louder and he tugged on the sheets, "Don't y-you fucking stop!"

Damian drooled and felt Talon strangling his cock. He was still sensitive from the pervious round, but he couldn't disobey Talon's orders.

His thrusts picked up the pace as his tip hit deeper and harder at Talon's sweet spot, "AAaaa.. aahh.. Aaa!" he moaned loudly too.

His head got dizzy and his ears grew hot the more he fucked him. He felt ready to burst right then and there but he knew Talon would never forgive him.

"I'm a-almost there, aaaahh, m-make me cum!" he wrapped his legs around Damian.

Damian let out a startled moan, "AAH!"

Talon bit his lip, "NNhh, yeah, you like that, don't you?"

The boy let out an obedient cry, "Yes!"

"You want to cum inside me huh?"

"Yes, I want to!"

"You want to cum inside your big brother?"

Damian got turned on by his taunts, "YES, I DREAM OF CUMMING INSIDE YOU ALL THE TIME!" pleasure filled tears dripped from his face, "I WANT TO SO BADLY, RIGHT NOW!"

Talon shivered with delight and stroked Damian's wet face, "Good boy, aah, I love it when you're honest. Fill me up with everything, baby bat!"

The boy let out a weak cry and his hips thrusted in deeply as he spilled his seed deep inside Talon. Talon's cock burst on their stomachs making a sticky mess.

Damian collapsed on top him breathing hard. Talon let out a satisfied sigh while Damian's toes clenched. Cumming two times in a row made his privates so sensitive.

"Haaahh.. Hhaahh.. Nnnn.." he groaned and tried pulling out.

Talon greedily grabbed Damian's ass, "Oh no you don't." He shoved Damian in deep not letting him pulling out.

"AHH!"

"You still need more training. I'm going to squeeze every last drop out of you until you faint. Got it?"

Damian blushed, "Yes."

"Good."

They both rolled over and switched positions. Talon was on top of him and rode him hard for the rest of the night until Damian lost consciousness.

 **A Different Night. . .**

It was the middle of patrol. Batman had called all the Robins to secure Gotham city. The problem was taken care of and no one noticed how different Nightwing was acting.

When the drama died down, Nightwing and Robin fled to a secluded alleyway.

He took off his blue domino mask and revealed his yellow eyes, "I make a pretty convincing Dick Grayson, wouldn't you agree?"

Damian nodded, "Yes."

"Come. Damian."

The boy stood on his toes and stuck out his tongue begging for Talon's kiss. He captured his small lips and the two kissed sexually.

Their tongues danced and flailed against one another as they moaned and made out with each other.

Damian grinded into Talon and groped the older male a bit, "Aaahh..Nnhh.."

Talon chuckled against his mouth and groped Damian's ass. The boy whimpered in response. He felt on his small butt and on his smooth tights under his red skirt-like shirt.

He noticed they were damp, "Mmn, you're really wet today."

Damian panted up at him, "I prepped myself all day for you, just like you wanted me to."

Talon removed Damian's green mask to see his cute face, "Good. So you've been waiting for me to fuck you all day, haven't you?"

He nodded, "Y-Yes.."

His lips brushed against Damian's "Are you willing to do anything for me?"

He licked them, "Yes, anything.."

He pressed a demanding grip on the boy's forehead and made him get on his knees. Damian squatted down on the ground with his legs spread.

Talon began pulling his Nightwing pants down so he could pull his cock out. It was limp and smelled musky. It made the boy's mouth water.

Talon used his free hand to grip Damian's jaws. His fingers squeezed his sides until Damian's mouth was forced open. He blushed as his tongue was forced to dangle out and his saliva got everywhere.

"That's it, open wide for me. I haven't had the chance to go to the bathroom today, so you'll be taking responsibility."

' _..is he about to do what I think he's about to do.'_ Damian's heart raced in fear and excitement. He knew what was to come, but couldn't bring himself to close his mouth at all, "Y-YESSAAH.."

Talon chuckled under his breath, "Enjoy, my cute little toilet."

His tip twitched and began peeing into Damian's mouth. It sprayed out rapidly and coated the boy's tongue and the back of his throat.

Damian moaned and his body trembled in pleasure, _'Grayson's piss, Grayson's piss, Grayson's piss!'_ His crotch got so wet in his spandex as he obediently swallowed whatever Talon let out.

His green eyes were dazed in arousal as Talon continued urinate into his mouth.

Talon was confident Damian wouldn't resist, so he let go of the boy's face. Damian immediately wrapped his arms around Talon's waist so he could take his cock into his mouth.

He sniffed and buried his nose into his nest of pubic hairs as his throat continued to swallow and guzzle every drop of urine Talon let out.

Damian's hands groped his ass while he bobbed his head on his cock. Talon moaned from both, "Mmmnhh, oh wow. Fuck, you really love drinking my piss, don't you Damian."

He obediently looked up at Talon with hot green eyes. His cheeks were red and he couldn't take his mouth off Talon's manhood. Damian had never been so hungry for someone's cock before.

He slowly stopped sucking and swallowed down the last of everything. Damian gave one last gulp and then obediently opened up his mouth to show Talon.

He petted his head, "Good, you're getting better at this. Now I'm ready to fuck you."

Damian rose to his feet and Talon ordered him to turn around and place his hands on the brick wall. He obeyed and his lips shuddered as he felt Talon feel on his tights.

He let out a low purr as he gripped Damian's rear and ripped open his spandex. Damian let out a startled moan as his naked butt was exposed.

"It was in the way."

He rubbed his hard cock against the boy's ass. Damian bit his bottom lip as he felt the heat from it. He could sense Talon's carnal desire, _'He's going to fuck me rough again.'_

Damian hesitated to let out a cry of protest. A part of him didn't want it to hurt, but another part of him did.

Talon smirked at his hesitation, "You're nice and wet for me. Good, I hate waiting." He started putting in force and slowly entered the boy.

Damian let out a choked out cry as Talon's cock slowly stretched his hole and entered him completely. He let out a squeaky moan and his mouth watered, "S-So biiig!" his gloved green fingers dug into the brick wall.

Talon gripped his hips and began thrusting at his own desired pace. He never did wait for Damian to adjust. He treated the boy as a hole for him to abuse and nothing more.

"AAH, Aaahh, aaahh, s-so ro-o-ough!" he could barely think as Talon's tip mercilessly slammed into his prostate.

His erection bobbed and flailed on every thrust. Damian had gotten soaked with pre-cum and his body reacted strongly to Talon.

He noticed how hot and wet his insides felt, "Heh, you're enjoying this an awful lot."

Damian blushed, "I'm o-only doing it b-because you're making me!"

Talon smirked, "Mmmmhh, so you're saying you don't like this?" he purposely thrusted towards Damian's sweet spot.

The boy let out a girly moan and his nipples erected against his Robin uniform. The tip of his erection leaked more pre-cum as he was forced to submit to Talon.

He wanted more thrusts and naughty pleasure. His insides had already adjusted to his cock and couldn't bring himself to let go. He would do anything for it.

Damian's green eyes rolled and his tongue dripped saliva down his chin, "AAH! AAAHH!"

"I can feel you standing on your toes Damian, mmmnhh, you don't want me to stop, do you?"

"N-NOOO! K-KEEP GOING!" His entrance wrapped around Talon tightly.

"OOoohh, fuck yes!" he thrusted harder and faster into the boy and made Damian's voice louder.

Slapping thrusts echoed through the dark alley and Talon's breath could be seen as he huffed. He kept a tight grip on Damian's hips as he pounded him rougher.

Damian had never been treated like a common sex toy before. It aroused him greatly to be treated like a harlot. He had never been so hot and wet before in his life.

He loved how big and thick Talon's cock was. He had sneaked peeks at Dick's and was well-aware of his girth, but to have it in him was another story.

His insides were shaped after his cock and his prostate was thirsty for his semen.

"MMM, MMNN, AAHHH, C-CUMMING! CUMMING!" Damian whined and moaned as his erection felt ready to burst.

Talon had trained him so well that the boy couldn't cum until Talon came first.

"That's it, work for it. Nnmmh, you naughty little thing." He sped up his thrusts and wanted to finish inside the boy.

Finally his thrusting ceased and he buried himself deep inside Damian as possible. He uttered out a loud groan and melted into the climax.

Damian let out an erotic moan and his erection shot semen all over the brick wall. He panted and shivered as his ass was filled with Talon's hot, thick essence.

His entrance immediately clamped down on his cock and didn't want to let go. Talon moaned and rested against Damian's back.

He panted hard against his hair, "F-Fuck, I can feel you milking my cock. Nnmm, you better not spill any."

Damian rubbed his stomach as it grew bigger the more Talon came inside, "I-I w-won't. I'll hold every last drop." His legs shuddered and barely had the strength to keep standing.

Talon admired Damian's commitment, "Hmph, I like you Damian Wayne. Always lusting after your big brother, did you want Dick to fuck you like this?" he taunted.

The boy trembled and his ass continued to greedily drink Talon's cum, "Yesss..I always wanted Grayson to d-do this to me."

Talon slowly pulled out and groaned at how tight Damian's ass had gotten, "Mmmnn, you're so cute when you're honest. I'll fill you up every night in his place."

Damian collapsed while gripping his bloated belly. Talon petted his head and smirked down at him with flickering yellow eyes.

"You did good tonight. See you around."

Damian blushed at the praise. He wanted to please Talon. Show him he was capable of being by his side.

 **Weeks Later. . .**

Damian continued to keep Dick's other half a secret. Night after night he waited for Talon to come visit him and ravish him throughout the night.

Some nights he bottomed and some nights he topped. He wasn't sure who he was attracted to anymore, Talon or Dick.

They both looked the same, they technically **were** the same, yet they felt so different.

Talon's naughty teachings had changed Damian's body and his mind. He couldn't control himself around Dick at all anymore.

Whenever morning came, just looking at Dick reminded him of last night and made him rock hard in his pajama pants. He felt ready to cum in his pants whenever Dick just spoke to him.

Damian missed Talon's touch and grew increasingly sexually frustrated. His nipples were hard and his pants were tight.

He couldn't wait for night time to come. He needed his Talon now.

As soon as the moon rose and the mansion was quiet. Damian's heart raced and his arousal peaked. He tossed the covers off and got out of bed.

He panted as he struggled to breathe. His heart pounded in his chest as his pants were still tight. He finally made it to Dick's room.

' _I can't stand it anymore, I need him. I'm sorry Grayson, I can't wait any longer.'_ He snuck into his brother's room and closed the door behind him.

Dick was passed out asleep on his bed wearing nothing but boxers. He was lying on his stomach and had his face buried on a pillow.

Damian clutched his pajama shirt as he walked closer to Dick and watched him sleep. All that exposed skin and muscle.

He licked his lips. Dick was like defenseless prey right there in front of him. How Damian wanted to lick him and grope him all over.

' _Fuck, just one touch. I need to fuck him. I can't sleep without it.'_ He reached out to touch the defenseless acrobat.

He felt on Dick and then his eyes shot open. Damian gasped and his heart almost stopped.

But the eye color was yellow, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he slowly sat up and smirked at Damian, "Attacking your big brother in his sleep? How bold of you."

Damian shuddered and pulled his pajama pants off. It felt like a million degrees in the bedroom. Having Talon's gaze on him made him so horny.

Damian showed Talon his hard cock, "I can't hold it in anymore. I don't care how you do it, please make me cum."

His yellow eyes eyed the dripping erection. He let out a small whistle, "You little perv." Talon crawled over to Damian and licked his lips at how big and swollen Damian's cock had gotten, "It'd be rude of me not to at least give it a taste."

He lapped at the tip and teased it with his tongue. Damian let out shuddered moans and really wanted more, "Use your whole mouth, I want your mouth!"

Talon enjoyed Damian's begging and glared up at him, " **Make** me."

The boy swallowed hard and got impatient. He grabbed Talon's hair and thrusted into the man's mouth. He moaned loudly and his hips moved wildly.

Damian enjoyed how wet and soft Talon's mouth felt. It felt so good to fuck his face. Talon let out aroused moans and his saliva coated Damian's cock just right.

He let out a dominating growled and pulled Damian onto the bed. He cried out in pleasure when Talon removed his grip from his hair, "Don't get ahead of yourself, **I'm** the one in charge."

He engulfed Damian on his own and made the boy squirm and moan as he sucked him off roughly. His cock was sucked and stroked by his tight lips and tongue massage.

"AAaahh, c-cumming!" he arched his back and came inside Talon's mouth.

He swallowed and let out an arousing sigh as he savored the amount Damian let out. Talon stopped sucking him off, "Mmnn, pent up tonight?"

Damian stripped his pajama shirt off, "Yess.." He was still erect and ready for round 2.

Talon took off his boxers and threw them on the floor, "You going to give me what I want tonight?" He lied on his stomach, "My ass is waiting."

Damian was already crawling on top of him. His greedy hands touched and groped Talon's perfect ass, "Yess, finally."

He spread his cheeks and marveled at his hole. It was pink and smelled of soap and steam, Dick must've showered before bed.

Damian couldn't stop himself from licking his hole and letting out greedy moans. His tongue began lapping away and thrusting into Talon's entrance.

His yellow eyes went wide and then half-lidded with lust, "Mmnhh, oh fuck, kid. I was expecting y-your fingers, but, mnnhh, you just dove right in."

Damian huffed and savored Talon's entrance and kept a tight possessive grip on his ass. Talon's cock immediately got hard and he began dripping at the tip.

He groaned against his pillow and even drooled a bit, "Yesss, right there. This is an ass you **worship**." He felt Damian's tongue wiggle around inside and his hands massage his rear, "Hhaaahh!"

The boy felt Talon soften up and his privates get wet. He pulled his tongue out now that Talon's ass was coated in his drool.

Talon pouted at the loss, "Dammit, and you were so good at it too. I didn't want you to stop."

"I'll give you something better." Damian lined his erect cock up to Talon's hole and thrusted in right away.

Talon let out a moaning gasp as Damian didn't bother waiting. He began with a series of thrusts as he gripped Talon's hips.

His crotch repeatedly slapped into his ass, not wanting to part for even a second. He huffed and moaned like an animal as he pounded into him.

Talon purred and enjoyed the hard thrusts to his prostate. Damian had really leveled up since the first time they tried this.

"Haah, haah, haah, aahh f-fuck! Yes, more!" Talon ordered and tightened around the boy.

Damian winced a bit but didn't waver. He knew never to cum until Talon came first. He was to service the man until he was good and ready.

He thrusted faster and deeper into him, making his cock bounce and get hot between his legs. Talon purred and gripped his pillow hard as Damian dominated his ass.

He loved the way Damian's tip desperately hit his sweet spot, "MMHH, I know you're close, I can feel it! Haaahh, you're going to break at any minute!" he chuckled and taunted.

Damian had become a slave to Talon's ass and couldn't think of anything but sex at that very moment, "Haa.. aaa.. s-so good.."

Talon smirked at all the pleasure Damian was giving him, "NNnh, y-yesss! Make me cum! AAAHH!" His body cringed and shivered slightly as his cock came on the bed sheets.

Damian thrusted deep into Talon and came as well. His semen shot out rapidly and painted his insides. It didn't take long for his cum to overflow from Talon's entrance and dribble down his thighs.

"HAaahh, hhaahh, f-fuck yess.. fill me up with everything." His hips shook a little as he greedily yearned for Damian's semen.

The boy huffed and felt he finally got a little relief. He pulled out slowly and Talon's hole was covered in his cum. A string of cum connected his hole to his tip.

The man rolled over so he was on his back, "Mmnhh, impressive. You did well Damian, for a pervert." He spread his legs showing his half dripping erection, "Now lick me. Surely you wanted more than to just fuck me."

Damian nodded and got between his legs. He didn't hesitate to lick and suck Talon's cock. His head bobbed as he sucked on it lovingly, savoring every taste.

His own entrance twitched and quivered as he suckled and tasted Talon. After weeks of getting fucked by Talon, he no longer needed prepping. His ass was ready for Talon's fat cock anytime and anywhere.

"Mmnhh, mmnaahhh.." his tongue coated his cock with saliva and his mouth was tight as he sucked. Damian's nose occasionally buried itself into Talon's bushel of pubes just to smell his scent.

His hand massaged Talon's balls and his hips shook excitedly. Damian let out more erotic moans as he sucked, his entrance was getting wet and he was erect again.

He stared at Talon with begging green eyes as he sucked. Talon smirked back at him, "You naughty boy, can't even finish a blowjob anymore. Fine, show me what you're capable."

Damian stopped sucking and drooled some more on Talon's cock, "Haahh..thank you."

He climbed on top of the man and rubbed his ass against his throbbing member. The heat from it made Damian excited. He spread his ass and slowly lowered himself onto his cock.

His ass slowly swallowed it all making Damian shudder and let out a small moan, "Aaa.. aaa.. f-finally.. Hahh, y-yes!"

Damian placed his hands on opposite sides of Talon's body as he lowered his hips all the way down. Damian let out a loud moan when the tip hit his sweet spot just right.

He began moving his hips up and down not wanting to stop. He panted and moaned on top of Talon. Having sex with that deviant was all Damian looked forward to throughout the day.

Talon moaned and enjoyed how fast Damian as riding him, "Wow, mmnhh, you love this don't you?"

"YES, I l-love it! Haahhh!" his entrance was sopping wet and made a mess on the bed each time he moved.

The bed creaked and the room was filled with Damian's heavy breathing. Talon enjoyed watching Damian's pleasure-filled face as he rode him like a wild animal.

"I told you having me around would make things fun." Talon moaned a bit as Damian's insides massaged him all over. He could feel the heat coming off the horny teen as they had sex.

Talon wanted to push the boy harder, so he gave Damian's ass a spank.

The boy cried out a pained moan as his cheek began to sting. Talon hit his ass again and again making Damian tighten up on him.

"I can tell riding me isn't enough for you, tell me what you **really** want."

"I.. hiihh.. I w-want.."

Talon spanked his ass again as Damian rode him, "Speak louder!"

The boy shivered with delight as hand prints formed on his ass. His erection dripped heavily with precum, "I w-want you to hurt m-me! Aaahh, punish me like usual!"

Talon's yellow eyes glared up at the boy as a smirk curled onto his face. He immediately tackled Damian with a growl.

He slammed the boy onto the mattress and pinned Damian down on his stomach. His hands pressed down hard on the boy's neck and wrapped around it.

Talon smirked evilly as he began strangling Damian tightly. The boy began choking a bit and didn't bother resisting.

Talon moved his hips and slammed deep into the boy. Damian let out a loud whimper as Talon pounded into his motionless body.

He uttered a loud pleasure-filled choking noise each time Talon thrusted into him, "AAH, NNHAAH! AAAH! AH! AUGHH!"

His tongue flailed and tears filled his green eyes. His erection rubbed against the mattress on each thrust. He felt like he was in complete ecstasy.

His air supply was running low and Talon was pounding him hard into his sweet spot. Damian's green eyes rolled as he was choked and fucked hard at the same time.

He lost all strength in his body and his breathing grew ragged and dying. His nose began to bleed slightly and his neck began changing colors.

Talon bit his bottom lip as he moved, "Aaahh fuck, your ass is the perfect pussy for me to play with! Nnnhh, I was right to stick around you Damian Wayne, mmnhh, your brother doesn't know what he's missing!"

Damian couldn't even talk as he was feeling lightheaded. His face was red and purple, and he couldn't feel anything but Talon's cock slamming into him repeatedly. He was nothing but an outlet for Talon's sperm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, you're perfect! You're my slave forever, aaahh, I'll never let you go. NEVER!" he squeezed tighter on Damian's neck.

The boy let out another squeak and his body went limp under Talon. His upper lip was stained in blood as his nose bled. His drool coated his bed and Talon's fingers as he couldn't keep his mouth closed any longer.

Talon had reach his limit, "AAAaa, take it, take it you little whore!"

He stopped thrusting and let out a pleasure-filled cry. His cum poured into Damian's ass mercilessly making Damian cum against the mattress.

Talon kept a shaking grip on Damian's neck as he came inside. The boy purred and clawed into the bed as he felt his ass get filled.

The older male let out a relaxing sigh as he finally got the sweet violent release he loved giving. He slowly released his grip off of Damian's neck.

"Haahh.. ohh fuck. I haven't gotten off **that** good in a while." He slowly pulled out of Damian's tight ass. His entrance twitched and quivered as it drunk every drop of Talon's cum.

Bruised hand markings were all over Damian's neck. He coughed and moaned against the bed as he gasped for air. His face was wet with blood and tears.

His erection had squirted a mess onto the mattress as he had an intense orgasm. His body felt sensitive all over as he entered a state of euphoria.

Talon noticed Damian wasn't moving, "Maybe I went too far." He really didn't want to deal with a dead body right now. Talon pulled Damian's hair and made him face him, "Hey kid, you okay?"

Damian weakly opened his green eyes. His lips trembled as he tried talking, "Please.."

Talon raised an eyebrow, "What are you saying?"

An erotic smile crept onto Damian's face, "Please.. give me more.. More please.." he begged.

Talon was in awe and excited about the boy's lust for punishment. He chuckled under his breath and then had a smirk so evil his teeth showed.

"I'll give you lots more. So much more. Whenever you want it, come and wait for me, Damian."

"Yes, my Talon."

 **Weeks later. . .**

Damian had finally made up his mind not to tell anyone about Dick's other half. If he did, they'd probably just try to "cure" him and he'd never be able to touch Talon or Dick again.

He was happy that he got a side of Dick all to himself.

As he sat on the couch next to Dick and the other Robins, he couldn't help but feel superior to them. They had no idea what Dick was like at night, and they never would.

He could still feel Talon's cum inside him from the previous night. He wore turtlenecks constantly in order to hide his bruises, but it was worth it.

He felt on his neck and smiled. It still hurt and made it hard to breathe when touched. Just one brush against his bruised skin made him erect in his pajama pants.

Tim looked at Damian, "You okay?"

He nodded and remained calm.

Dick looked out the window, "It is getting late. Feeling sleepy?" he placed the back of his hand on Damian's forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever."

Jason rolled his eyes, "You're babying him again."

Dick quickly put his hand down, "I am **not**."

Damian merely smiled and reassured him, "It's okay Grayson. It's in your nature, I'm used to it. Besides," he placed a hand on Dick's, "I like that side of you too."

The acrobat gave Damian a puzzled look and then blushed a bit, "Wh-What?"

Tim raised a brow, "What?"

Jason was shocked too, "Damn, flirt much?"

Damian stood up, "I just figured I'd be honest. **You all** like Grayson's coddling, so why shouldn't I?"

Tim and Jason remained silent and decided to keep watching TV. Both had faint blushes on their cheeks.

Dick smiled at Damian, "Well, I'm off to bed. I have to get up early in the morning to help Alfred."

Damian followed him, "Yeah, and I need rest so I can go train with Jon."

As the two left the living room and headed straight for their separate bedrooms, Dick looked at Damian and then stopped walking.

He gently tugged on Damian's turtleneck, "Hey.."

The boy paused to look up at him, "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking.. it's been a while..since you've been in my room." He smiled innocently, "Feel like sharing a bed with me tonight?"

Damian's heart raced and he felt arousal flow through his veins. He fought the urge to get hard and make a fool of himself right there.

He swallowed hard and tried his best to remain calm, "Sure."

Dick held his hand and they entered his bedroom. As his back was turned, Damian blushed bright red and his mouth was already watering for what was to come tonight.

He smirked to himself, _'Tonight again.. again and again.. punish me, my Talon.'_

The door slowly closed shut behind them and ended with a click, never to be opened again until the next morning.

 **The End**


End file.
